darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Thieves' Guild
For other uses, see Thieves' Guild (disambiguation). [view] • [talk] The Thieves' Guild is a members guild released on 28 April 2010. It is owned and established by Guildmaster Darren Lightfinger. There are no skill requirements to enter the Thieves' Guild, but to use its proper facilities, it requires the quest Buyers and Cellars to be completed. The guild is an excellent area to train Thieving even without the quest, and once the cellar is fully renovated it has a bank, general store, and an enlarged area. It is very useful compared to some other guilds. Funds are raised for the guild's expansion and initial opening by illegal activities and capers. Location The Thieves' Guild is located under Samuel's house just north of the Lumbridge furnace. It can be accessed via the trapdoor just outside of the house's north wall. The guild is not labelled on the map except by the quest symbol on the map. The location makes it convenient as a banking facility (once all capers are completed) for Smithing, feather collecting, etc. To reach the guild, options include: *The Lumbridge Lodestone takes you just south of the furnace. Exit the courtyard of the palace to the east and walk north on the path. *Lumbridge Teleport (Requires 31 Magic). *Cabbage teleport using Explorer's ring 3 then run east on the path towards Lumbridge. *Amulet of Glory to Al Kharid then walk west to Lumbridge. *Amulet of Glory to Draynor Village then walk east to Lumbridge. *Combat bracelet to the Champions' Guild then walk south to Lumbridge. *Teleport to Varrock then run south to Lumbridge (Requires 25 Magic). *Exiting the shed in Lumbridge Swamp and heading north. *Teleport to Varrock by use of the Lodestone History Buyers and Cellars Main article: Buyers and CellarsDarren Lightfinger seeks to build the Thieves' Guild, where those of his profession can meet together and enjoy their passion. Enlisting the help of an adventurer, he directs the player to Chief Thief Robin waiting at the south wall of Lumbridge Castle. Robin then informs the player about the Golden chalice. It is currently in the hands of a priest in the Lumbridge swamp. The priest is very alert, so to distract him the player lights a fire outside the house. The old man becomes off guard and the adventurer steals the chalice from Father Urhney. Darren thanks the player and sells the highly valued, gold object. With the money from the sale, Darren pays for the basic facilities of the guild, opening the unregistered Thieves' Guild. Masters of thieving move in and buildings begin to be constructed. Yet, Darren has further plans for his new centre of business. http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/File:DarrenL.pngSelf-proclaimed guildmaster Darren Lightfinger. Capers After completing the Buyers and Cellars quest, the player can access a small version of the guild. The guild can be expanded by doing a series of miniquests called capers; there are currently three. To start a caper, talk to Guildmaster Darren Lightfinger. Completing each caper will result in a larger version of the guild with more activities to do in it, a thieving experience reward, and other rewards. The current capers are: *From Tiny Acorns *Lost Her Marbles *A Guild of Our Own After the last part is complete, you can talk to the Guildmaster and ask to use the dummy again. After you offer to show him your tricks you will gain another 2,000 exp. From Tiny Acorns Main article: From Tiny AcornsDarren again enlists his fellow guild member, the adventurer, on another caper to expand the guild and raise more money. He is paying for a toy dragon made of rubies to be made by Urist Loric, yet is scamming him to make more money for the guild's expansion. He asks the adventurer to steal the toy and then ask the dwarf to give Darren his money back due to no product being available for Darren. After talking to the local guard, the player finds out the dwarf is obsessed with his strange talisman. The player drops the dwarf's talisman, and being obsessed with it, the dwarf moves away from the stall to grab it. After swiftly distracting the guard, the player runs over to the dwarf's stall and steals the toy. As part of the scam, demanding the money from the dwarf and giving it to the guild, Darren manages to expand the guild's training facilities. Volunteers and more thieving masters move in, and another area is constructed. Also, the dwarf opens a new stall selling crafting equipment. Lost Her Marbles Main article: Lost Her MarblesDarren seeks to expand the guild more, still not seeing its full potential. He hears that a magician blew herself up in a scientific explosion, turning herself into pure crystal fire, and that the blast radius was massive. The magic in these expensive crystallized flame fragments is worth loads of money, and people are searching for them. He asks the player to find all 32 fragments before others do. He informs that people around RuneScape have found these and picked them up, and the player must steal it from them. The player searches far and wide, in Al Kharid, the H.A.M. Hideout, the Rogue's Castle in the north Wilderness, and even north of Ardougne. After stealing up to 6 flame crystals from each of the groups, the player returns them to Darren, in 4 sets of 8. He sells them, gives the player a share, and pays for more expansion. A new thieving supply store opens up, more people move in, and more buildings are made. The player also becomes more skilled at Thieving. A Guild of Our Own Main article: A Guild of Our OwnDarren wants the guild to be registered as an official guild so that they get funding and full benefits. He also wants the expensive bonds that are located in the registration office. He enlists the now heavily trusted player on another caper to use trickery, theft, or whatever skills necessary to register the guild as official. The player makes a Vial of stench, which makes people unable to clearly see the person holding it, under Darren's orders. The player travels to Ardougne to visit the Registrar. After stealing her key, the player uses it to gain access to a room to distract her. The player then swiftly blackjacks the guard in the room to obtain a vault key and runs to the trapdoor. The player enters the vault room. After picking the lock on the gates and passing traps, the player steals bonds from the vault. The player then talks to the Registar again to get the guild registered. With the money from Registration and the bonds, Darren manages to complete the Thieves' Guild. A new bank opens, more buildings are constructed and the final npcs needed in the guild move in. Facilities http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/File:ThievesGuild_map.pngMap of the Thieves' Guild. The Thieves' Guild is very large once fully expanded, or even when partially expanded, with many facilities and rooms to offer. These can be used for training, for banking, for shopping, and for a few other purposes. Foyer Here can be found Darren Lightfinger and Chief Thief Robin who run the guild together and can allow a player to start the quest Buyers and Cellars. A pickpocketing dummy, the Mark I, which gives enough experience to provide a new member level six Thieving, can also be found in this area, as well as the entrance to the surface and back and some storage boxes. Additionally, three miniquests called Capers can be started here. Prior to completion of Buyers and Cellars, this small room is the entirety of the guild. Central Hall/Training Room Main article: Thieves' Guild/TrainingThis is the central room, where most of the people in the guild are and where most of the training tools and equipment is found. All the expansions of the guild connect from here. Four pickpocketing dummies are always in the centre. As you progress through the capers people such as Pickpocketing volunteers, Trainers, Coshing Volunteers and Advanced Trainers move in. They can be pickpocketed and knocked out with a blackjack for experience. The Hall becomes bigger and nicer as the capers go along.Training thieving in the guild results in the player earning Hanky points. A player can earn a set amount of hanky points per week, based on the player's thieving level. A player can trade in hanky points for experience by talking to any trainer or volunteer in the central hall or by right clicking certain trainers or volunteers and selecting the 'Check-points' option (not all trainers and volunteers have this right-click option, however). Players may collect up to their maximum amount of hanky points at any time, but these may only be exchanged for thieving experience weekly, resetting on Wednesday at 00:00 UTC. http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/File:Thieves'_Guild_main_area.pngThe Main Training Room. Practice Chest Area There are six jail cells with a practice chest in each of them. The southern ones require a lockpick for the doors and the chests for lower level thieves, but the northern ones don't. These can be used for training and Hanky points. They require the completion of "From Tiny Acorns". These give very good experience. They are easy to do, but the southern ones can be annoying for the need of a lockpick. Each cell on the north (blue) side is worth 210xp for the cell door and 30xp for the chest; one hanky point is also obtained. Each cell door on the south (red) side is worth 280xp for the gate and 180xp for the chest; four hanky points are also obtained. The cell doors stay open for 5 minutes. No experience is received if you open the cell from the inside.This area is possibly one of the best places to train thieving from level 5-50. Locked Office North of the Training Room is the office, with some desks, a massive vault with large polished buttons on it. It is unknown what the purpose of the vault is yet. The office is locked, with some practice chests inside. This is probably the Main office where guild matters and other things are dealt with. Whenever the door is attempted to be opened a Guild member stares at you. This may lead to a further caper or quest involving the vault. Dodgy Derek's Dirty Deals Main article: Dodgy Derek's Dirty DealsThis little store is more like a thieving black market vendor. It requires completion of Lost Her Marbles to be built. It sells lockpicks, blackjacks and other thieving tools useful in the guild. It is similar to Martin Thwait's store in the Rogue's Den. Note: No General store items are sold here, only thieving equipment and tools. However, Derek will buy things like any other General store. This store is probably used to generate money for the guild via sales. Bank This is a branch of the Bank of RuneScape. It requires completion of A Guild of Our Own to be built. It is opened due to the guild being officially registered at the Registrar. It runs all the features of any bank outlet. This bank can be useful for a convenient bank in the north of Lumbridge.Mr Pinsworth, the banker, implies that the Thieves Guild branch of the Bank of RuneScape may have a dodgy origin and may be an irregular or illegal branch. This would be in keeping with the spirit of the guild. Trivia *On the day of release, the system update happened, but there was no Thieves' Guild or anything else included in the update. Many players stood outside of the guild, trying to dig for a trapdoor. Shortly after the 'false' update, another update was released containing the proper content. *Some players have reported to have received the Quest Complete interface over and over, re-receiving the experience reward. This has not currently been fixed. *German worlds were not loadable after the update. This was fixed after 10 minutes. *Players are unable to enter the locked room, however inside the room there are chests with the option to loot. There is also a door that can't be examined or clicked in the room. It has, what appears to be, a locking mechanism on it, suggesting it could be a vault. *On release, when pickpocketing the female Pickpocketing volunteers, it will say "You attempt to pick the man's pocket." When you fail also, it says "You fail to pick the fellow's pocket." Man and fellow have now been changed to volunteer and staff member respectively. *When you open and search any of bureaus in the bedrooms, it says "Either someone has been practicing their forgery or the Duke is a guild member." *Even though this is a Guild, it is not in the Milestone part in the Thieving Section This is due to the fact that there is no level requirement to start Buyers and Cellars. *Even though it is the Thieving Guild the Thieving Cape is not sold here and is actually sold by Martin Thwait at the Rogue's Den which was the unofficial Thieving Guild before Buyers and Cellars. *If you lure the advanced pickpocketing trainer, then try to loot him he yells "Oi, I'm teaching coshing, not pickpocketing here!". *You can use the Rubber Chicken holiday item to knock out coshing volunteers and the advanced pickpocket trainer. *You can use the Easter Carrot holiday item instead of the rubber blackjack to knock out the coshing volunteers and the advanced pickpocketing trainer. *There's a graphical glitch in the chest area. If looking from an exact angle, one of the squares next to the south wall will appear black. *The game text saying "You're stunned!" and "You fail to pick the lock." surpass the game filter. *If you try to drop items when you haven't completed all the capers, you'll get a message in your chatbox stating, "While the guild is under construction it's not safe to leave your stuff lying around." *While pickpocketing the Mark I, the Guildmaster will say, "It's the eye of the kyatt, it's the will of the heist." This is a reference to the song Eye of the Tiger by Survivor. *Unlike other banks, players can light a fire in the bank. Category:Guilds Category:Buyers and Cellars Category:Capers Category:Lumbridge Category:Thieving Category:Thieves' Guild